


Under The Star Light.

by orphan_account



Series: Shameless Secrets [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey must be losing his mind to be having dreams about Ian. Especially a fuck up Dream like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Star Light.

"Fuck Gallagher why are you making me do this?" I said as Ian laid a blanket down.

"Cause you said if I get Kash to drop the charges you'd do what ever I want." Ian said as we sat on it. 

"I meant sexually." Ian chuckled. This was stupid but he wanted it. 

"You should have been more specific." Ian laid down his hands behind his head. I just stared at him, this was ridiculous. "Come on."

I knew what he wanted. I laid on his chest. "Happy now?" He hand rested on his stomach and my head right on his heart. I could hear it beating. What the Fuck? I must be a fag. That's all I could think. 

"Mickey?" 

"Yeah?" I couldn't look at him, this was gay enough.

"Wanna fuck?" 

"Now were talking." He smiled when I grinned at him. 

I took off my shirt as he undressed. "Fuck Mickey, your body looks great under the star light." 

"Shut the fuck up." I pushed him down...

"Milkovich, you got a visitor!" Fuck why do I want to finish that dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.   
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
